Cafe
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Shinn Asuka, pemilik sebuah cafe yang ada di kota Konoha, ia tak sengaja berkenalan dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Wanita dengan satu anak. Keduanya pun kembali dipertemukan di Cafe milik Shinn. Slice of Life, OOC, AU, Typo, and many More (No Lemon or something)
1. Chapter 1

Kedua mata merahnya menatap sosok perempuan yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, wanita itu memancarkan aura keibuannya. "Sampai kapan kaubakan memandangiku terus?"

Pemuda bernama Shinn Asuka itu tersenyum, "Apa tidak boleh menikmati kecantikan dari seseorang? Tapi maafkan aku yang terus memandangimu." Shinn menutup kedua matanya, lalu pandangannya kembali pada buku yang dibawa olehnya.

"Permintaan maafmu diterima, tapi kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti tadi?"

"Mungkin kau cantik dan anggun? Aku tak tahu, tetapi itulah yang kupikirkan saat menatapmu."

Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa kecil. "Hey, aku sudah tua, dan mempunyai seorang anak. Bagaimana mungkin aku masih cantik dan anggun?"

"Jujur saja, kau memang cantik."

Keduanya pun larut dalam obrolan kecil mereka, sesekali Shinn tertawa kecil menanggapi beberapa pernyataan dari wanita itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Shinn Asuka. Mahasiswa yang punya usaha sebuah cafe di kota Konoha."

"Kau masih muda, tapi kau sudah punya sebuah cafe. Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, seorang single Parent dengan satu anak."

"Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, Kushina-san."

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil sembari memberikan sebuah senyum pada Shinn. "Ya, aku harap. Sampai jumpa!"

Shinn melambaikan tangannya setelah Kushina meninggalkan Shinn yang berdiri dengan buku di tangan kanannya.

**..**

**.**

Bunyi lonceng Cafe menggema saat seorang wanita masuk ke dalam, Kushina tersenyum manis menatap sosok pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu dikenalnya.

"Oh, Kushina-san, selamat datang!"

"Shinn, jadi ini cafemu?"

Shinn mengangguk, sembari membersihkan kedua tangannya dengan apron yang melekat ditubuhnya. "Begitulah, tempat kecil ini sangat nyaman untuk para muda-mudi yang akan makan siang." Pemuda itu kemudian membuat sebuah teh hijau untuk Kushina yang duduk di depannya. "Well, untuk Ibu satu anak akan kuberi gratis, hanya hari ini saja."

Kushina tersenyum menatap Shinn yang sedang membuatkan sesuatu untuknya. "Kau pemuda baik, terimakasih."

Shinn memberikan segelas teh hijau untuk Kushina. "Karena ini memang kunjungan pertamamu disini," ujar Shinn, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kushina menyeruput teh hijau itu, ia kemudian membuang napasnya seolah beban dalam hidupnya hilang bersamaan dengan napasnya. "Aku baru pertama kalinya merasakan kenikmatan dalam teh ini."

"Kau suka ternyata, terima kasih."

Kushina hanya tersenyum manis sembari terus menyeruput teh tersebut.

"Kau ada masalah, kelihatannya sangat banyak."

"..."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Itu privasimu sepertinya." Shinn meletakkan sebuah piring berisi kue coklat di atas meja Kushina. "Gratis lagi untukmu."

"Aku khawatir jika kau akan bangkrut karena terus memberikanku menumu."

Shinn tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tak akan bangkrut kok, tenang saja. Lihatlah mereka, banyak sekali pemuda-pemudi yang datang." Shinn menunjuk ke beberapa orang yang masuk serta duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, beberapa pegawainya mulai melayani mereka satu-persatu. "Aku senang mereka menikmati makanan yang disajikan disini."

"Kau memang pemuda yang beruntung, Shinn."

"Kau bisa saja Kushina-san."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gundam Seed by Sunrise**

**..**

**Welp, ini Slice of Life yang menceritakan beberapa kisah dari keduanya, yah memang ini fokus terhadap Kushina dan Shinn. Kenapa saya pakai Shinn? Secara nggak langsung ini Self-Insert dari saya sendiri... Ahahaha... **

**Lemon? Nggak, nggak ada kok, ini cuma cerita kecil saja. Nggak akan ku sisipkan.**

**Background mereka juga kubuka sedikit-sedikit, yang mana Shinn hanya Mahasiswa yang punya Cafe, lalu Kushina seorang Single Parent.**

**Pair? Shinn x Kushina? Bisa saja mungkin hahaha, tapi dilihat saja.**

**Thanks buat yang sudah membaca semua cerita saya. Saya apresiasi kalian yang sudah membaca!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shinn mengawasi para pegawainya yang sedang melayani pelanggan, dia berdiri sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ramah pada orang yang berlalu lalang. Namun, seseorang mengintrupsi dirinya, seorang pemuda pirang jabrik yang memasang wajah lesunya.

Shinn mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pemuda itu menatap kedua mata ruby milik Shinn, ia membuang napasnya. "Aku ingin sebuah makanan serta minuman yang bisa menghilangkan stress."

Shinn tersenyum, lalu memberikan segelas susu hangat yang baru saja ia panaskan tadi. "Mungkin minuman ini akan menghilangkan stressmu." Pemuda itu meletakkannya di depan si pirang. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Shinn Asuka, pemilik cafe ini."

"Hm, aku pernah mendengar namamu. Tapi dimana ya..."

"Kita pernah bertemu?"

"Oh, kak Kushina yang mengatakannya."

Shinn menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pemuda di depannya ini sepertinya mengenal Kushina. "Kau punya hubungan dengan Kushina-san?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, adik sepupu dari Kak Kushina." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Shinn, ia senang saat bertemu dengan orang yang diceritakan oleh kakak sepupunya itu. Shinn sendiri membalas jabat tangan tersebut, ia memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis untuk Naruto.

"Jadi...ada masalah?"

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sendu. "Aku ada masalah dengan seorang gadis, kami sepasang kekasih, dan kami sedang bertengkar. Dia mengira aku selingkuh dengan seseorang, aku bahkan tak kenal ataupun akrab dengan perempuan manapun. Kami berdua sudah 5 tahun menjalani masa ini."

"Dalam sebuah hubungan memang ada sebuah pertengkaran hebat, tetapi aku salut padamu karena bisa mempertahankan hubungan itu. Apa kau ada rencana untuk melamar dia?" Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Bagus, lamar dia. Buat dia percaya kalau kau serius dengan kekasihmu itu!"

"Baiklah! Terima kasih Shinn! Ah, aku akan memba-"

"Tak usah, simpan uangmu. Anggap saja kau bertamu disini."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Shinn. Pemuda pirang itu pergi dari hadapan Shinn, ia terlihat bersemangat saat ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Hahh, aku memberikan sebuah saran pada orang yang memiliki kekasih, dan aku tidak mempunyai kekasih."

**..**

**.**

**..**

Keesokan hari, Naruto datang membawa seorang gadis berambut raven panjang. "Shinn!" Ia memanggil owner dari cafe itu. Shinn yang saat itu sedang membuat kopi pun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dahinya berkerut saat ia mengenal sosok gadis yang dibawa Naruto. "Perkenalkan, dia calon Istriku Mayu."

"..." Shinn menatap datar gadis bernama Mayu itu.

"..." Dan Mayu pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah sangat merona saat itu juga.

"Eh, kalian kenapa?"

Shinn seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia terus menatap datar Mayu. "Mayu Asuka, apa Ayah dan Ibu tahu kalau kau akan menikah?"

"Su-sudah."

_'Orang tua sialan.'_ Pemuda itu langsung menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman, ia nampak diam tak mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Selamat untukmu, adik ipar."

"Eh, eh, ke-kenapa!? Ka-kau adiknya Shinn!?" Mayu mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "Berarti ka-kau kakak iparku!?"

Shinn masih menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Selamat datang dikeluarga Asuka, aku tak akan mengampunimu jika kau membuat Mayu menangis Naruto-kun." Senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai, kedua mata ruby itu membuat Naruto merinding saat ia ditatap langsung.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah background biji pecah dibelakang Shinn.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gundam Seed by Sunrise**


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto?"

"Kak Kushina?"

Kedua orang itu bertemu saat Naruto membuatkan sebuah kopi. Setelah menikah dengan Mayu, Naruto membantu Kakak Iparnya itu di Cafe, sementara Shinn sedang membeli beberapa bahan untuk cafe miliknya.

"Ah, Kak Kushina! Selamat datang!" Mayu tersenyum saat Kakak sepupunya. "Mencari Kak Shinn?" Wajah Kushina merona saat dia ditanyai oleh Mayu.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku hanya berkunjung saja." Ibu satu anak itu agak gugup saat ditanyai kedatangannya, sementara Naruto mengerutkan dahinya menatap Kakak Sepupunya itu.

Bunyi lonceng bergerincing, sosok pemuda berambur raven masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Ketiga pasang mata menatap dirinya yang sedang menghela napas. "Ada apa kalian menatapku? Oh, Kushina-kun, tumben?"

"Aku hanya berkunjung saja kok, tak lebih."

"Heee, begitu." Shinn berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia memberikan sebuah kantong plastik pada si pirang. "Campurkan saja dengan kopi, akan terasa hangat nantinya."

"Kak, ini Jahe?" Shinn mengangguk. "Kopi Jahe? Apa mereka akan suka?" Shinn mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu.

"Coba saja pada Kushina-kun. Ah, iya, tolong Jahenya dipukul terlebih dahulu, lalu di masukkan ke dalam kopi. Beri air panas, dan aduk!" Shinn merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. "Kushina-kun, ini untukmu." Shinn memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado.

"Ini apa?"

"Buka saja, sampai nanti, aku akan ke ruanganku sebentar."

Setelah kepergian Shinn, ketiga orang itu penasaran akan isi dari kotak kecil itu. Kushina pun membukanya, ia mengerutkan dahi setelah tahu apa yang ada dibalik kertas kado itu. "I-ini kotak cincin!?" Kushina terkejut, wajahnya langsung merona pekat. Naruto dan Mayu saling tatap lalu mengangguk paham. "Be-benar-benar sebuah cincin!?"

"Kak, selamat, kau dilamar Kak Shinn."

"Wahh, indah sekali!"

Kushina mencabut cincin emas dengan sebuah permata kecil di atasnya, ia memasangkannya di jari manisnya tersebut. "Di-dia melamarku?"

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah."

Wajah Kushina tambah memerah, Naruto dan Mayu tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan dari Shinn dibalik pintu ruangannya. "Di-diam, bodoh!"

**..**

**.**

**Gundam Seed by Sunrise**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
